


a line in the dark

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Gutfucking, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: “Johnny-hyung? What’s wrong?” he blinks up at the elder confusedly, wincing as he feels the knife press harder into his side, breaking the skin.“Shut the fuck up and get on your stomach,” Johnny hisses. Donghyuck is confused and a little scared, but it’s Johnny, he’d never hurt him… right?





	a line in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is what came into my head after my girlfriend mentioned something to me from a dream she had... also she loves johnhyuck so i guess this is basically for her, how romantic

Donghyuck wakes up to a body hovering over him and a knife pressed against his side.

 

Blearily, he rubs his eyes to make out the figure above him, his heartbeat immediately slowing when he realizes it’s Johnny’s face in the shadows.

 

“Johnny-hyung? What’s wrong?” he blinks up at the elder confusedly, wincing as he feels the knife press harder into his side, breaking the skin.

 

“Shut the fuck up and get on your stomach,” Johnny hisses. Donghyuck is confused and a little scared, but it’s  _ Johnny _ , he’d never hurt him… right? 

 

Wrong, it seems, because when Donghyuck hesitates to move Johnny raises the knife and slashes across the sliver of skin on stomach that’s been exposed from his t-shirt riding up in his sleep. Donghyuck gasps, and then sobs, reaching to cover the wound with his hands. Johnny promptly smacks them away, grabbing Donghyuck’s chin in his hand and snarling, “Turn over, or I’ll cut you again.” He’s so terrified that he nods his head, almost imperceptibly, before moving the flip over.

 

As soon as he’s on his stomach, Johnny pulls the younger’s shorts and underwear down, exposing him to the cool air of the dorm. He grabs him by the hips and yanks them toward him, admiring the way Donghyuck lets him man handle him. He slaps his ass once, twice, three times, Hyuck sobbing a little higher pitched each time. 

 

“Johnny, please, what are you doing— I don’t want this!” Donghyuck pleads, but Johnny wields his knife again, this time making a deep gash across Donghyuck’s thigh. He screams from the pain and collapses onto the bed, convulsing as he clutches at his leg. 

 

“Shut up and stay still, you stupid bitch,” Johnny growls, yanking Hyuck back into position. This time, he presses a large hand on the smaller boy’s back, forcing him to bare himself to Johnny with his ass in the air and his chest pressed against the bed. He cries some more.

 

Johnny pulls his own pants and boxers down, swiping his fingers through the blood trickling down Donghyuck’s thigh and using it to coat his cock as he strokes himself, taking in the image of Donghyuck lying uselessly on the bed in front of him. He’s shaking as he cries, and there’s blood everywhere already, but Johnny’s barely gotten started. Without any warning, he pushes a large finger into Donghyuck’s completely unprepared hole, relishing in the screams of protest he makes. He pumps his finger in and out a few times, reeling from the tightness, before removing it and pressing his blood-slicked cock against Donghyuck’s hole. 

 

“Johnny, oh my god, please don’t do this, please, I can’t take it, it’ll hurt—” the smaller boy pleads, but his desperation falls on deaf ears. Johnny only begins to push himself into Donghyuck, slowly but steadily tearing the boy apart. 

 

And the pain, oh god, the pain. Donghyuck thinks he must have died and gone to hell, because this is so much worse than anything he ever thought could happen to him. His stomach and thigh are stinging and bleeding, dripping blood onto the sheets below him. Johnny’s pushed himself all the way into Hyuck now, ripping his hole in more places than one and pressing against his stomach. Johnny’s cock is so  _ big _ , and sure, Donghyuck has fantasized about taking it before. Only, in his fantasies, Johnny would take care of him. Prep him carefully. Enter him slowly. Real-life Johnny has absolutely no regard for Donghyuck’s wellbeing at all, assaulting him and filling him completely without giving him a moment to catch his breath and realize what’s happening. It hurts so bad.

 

When he thought it couldn’t get worse, it does: Johnny begins to move. It starts out relatively slow, but before long he's hammering into Hyuck’s limp body, stretching his walls in the worst ways over and over and over. He tries to beg, tries to plead, tries to bargain, but nothing works. Johnny just laughs at him as he watches Donghyuck claw at the sheets below him and struggle to get away from him. But he can’t Johnny’s far larger and stronger than him, and he’s weak from blood loss. 

 

“You’re such a whore,” Johnny seethes, “a useless slut. I think I’ll just breed you, fill you up until I’m done with you, and when I am, I’ll fucking kill you. What the hell do you need to live for anyway? You’re worthless. You’re just a dumb slut who doesn’t deserve to live.” 

 

Donghyuck cries. Screams. Passes out. He wakes up again when he feels Johnny finishing in him, filling Donghyuck up with his disgusting cum. He cries harder at that. He doesn’t want Johnny’s cum anywhere near him, especially not inside of him. But there’s nothing he can do. 

 

Johnny’s not done, though. He fills Donghyuck’s ass up two more times in that position before flipping him onto his back. Hyuck is delirious with agony, huge sobs racking his body. He screams for help, he screams for Johnny to stop, he screams for God to come down and save him from this awful nightmare. But it doesn’t matter. Johnny’s going to have his way with him, and he can’t do anything but take it.

 

He passes out again when Johnny pushes his shirt up and presses the knife into his stomach, dragging is slowly and deeply through his abdomen. Hyuck’s stomach is split open for him, and Johnny pushes his fingers into the cut to widen it. That wakes Donghyuck up— the searing pain of large fingers pushing into his open wound. It hurts so bad that Donghyuck gags and then throws up on himself, looking down at his stomach as Johnny digs around inside of it. 

 

He comes to a shocking, horrible realization when Johnny reaches for his cock again— he’s going to put it  _ inside Donghyuck’s stomach. _ Johnny’s going to fuck his organs.

 

And he does. Johnny sticks his dick in the gaping wound on Donghyuck’s stomach, fucking into Hyuck’s guts as the younger screams louder than he ever has in his life. Johnny can tell he won’t be for much longer though. Hyuck is turning so pale, the blood loss is going to kill him soon if Johnny doesn’t. And he can’t have that, can he?

 

Johnny cradles Donghyuck’s face in his hands, and Donghyuck is to weak to even turn away from it. 

 

“You’re so, so beautiful,” Johnny mumbles.

 

And then he pushes the blade of his knife into Donghyuck’s chest, twisting it as the hilt hits Donghyuck’s skin. Hyuck’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he dies, and Johnny cums all over his organs as he watches the light fade from his eyes. He’s never felt so depraved.

 

But Donghyuck’s death doesn’t stop Johnny’s fun. Johnny uses Hyuck’s corpse for pleasure for hours after he dies, fucking his throat, his intestines, shoving his hand up inside the smaller boy’s body and feeling around for his organs as he jacks himself off over Donghyuck’s dead body. He’s perfect, Johnny thinks to himself as he looks over the disgusting mess he’s made of his victim. He feels satisfied. He’s done what he needs to do. 

 

It’s what Donghyuck was made for, after all.


End file.
